


My Leg Just Gave Out

by ThatHCWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: Peter's memory of before the snap was limited, something Tony was thankful for.But when an everyday incedent gets too close to what happened for comfort, Tony has no choice but to tell him the truth.***Major Character Death tag is in reference to the Snap.******
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	My Leg Just Gave Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I couldn't get out of my head.   
> Ignores Endgame pretty much entirely

“Hey Mister Stark,” Peter piped happily, hopping into one of the lab’s wheeled chairs and gliding in it toward Tony. The older man smirked in his direction and threw him a thin book labeled 'Interdimensional Travel and Major Event Reversal' (Peter tossed it aside, not wanting to acknowledge the newfound interest of Tony’s.) “So um, it was a really interesting day at school, Mister Stark. Kinda surprised you haven’t asked.” Tony was quiet, but his eyebrows raised a quarter inch, signaling Peter of his partial interest. Peter smiled and sauntered closer to Tony, wanting a better look at his project. 

“So in gym today, Mister Stark, I um.” He was cut off by his ankle (which he had twisted badly in the aforementioned class) going out from under him, leaving him tripping into Tony’s arms. This didn’t phase Peter. They’d hugged like this all the time after he’d gotten home from the soul world, and his limited memory of the time directly before it caused him to think that this was something his mentor just.. did. A part of him was smarter than that, though. That part of him looked more and more closely as what was supposed to be a second or two’s embrace became a minute, then longer. Slightly confused, but not wanting to be rude, he held onto Stark, leaving him to break off the hug. “It just gave out because I hurt my foot, Mister Stark, I’m sorry..” 

“Shut the hell up.” Stark snapped, causing Peter to flinch backwards. The remorse in Stark’s face was instant, remembering that Peter had no clue why he reacted so badly. “Hey kid. Don’t apologize for something dumb like that okay? In fact, I never want you to tell me you’re sorry ever again, okay? I mean that.” Peter nodded frantically, still confused. Stark laid back in his chair and hesitantly put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I suppose it’s time you learn what happened up there, kid.” Stark was emotionless, avoiding eye contact with the kid. Peter leaned on the table a bit, trying to stay close, but not too close to the older man. 

“If you wanna tell me, Mister Stark, I’ll listen. How much can knowing something like that hurt me? I’m fine now, and so are you, so isn’t that what matters?” Tony rested his head in his hands. He admired Peter’s optimism, he really did, but he couldn’t help but remember that he’d thought that before. He’d thought that about the wormhole over New York, when he’d blacked out and asked Steve what happened to him. He’d thought that about Afghanistan when the memories began to fade (his therapist referred to it as repression) and he asked Pepper to remind him quickly of what happened. Above all though, he’d thought that every time he’d gotten black-out drunk in the months following the Titan incident. In the years before he’d kicked his habit for a long while, using Peter as motivation. 'Be the man he thinks you are', he’d think, striving to be better for Peter, because lord knows he wouldn’t for himself. After Titan, that changed. He fell right back in, hoping to forget, but it was never worth it, as every time he got sober, he had to find out Peter was gone again and again. He’d thought that, but that “harmless information” had fueled enough anxiety for a small army. Despite that, he figured it was easier to tell the kid than to worry him more with his own issues, so he stared at the floor and began to tell a story. 

He started with them meeting the Guardians, detailing every dumb joke, keeping the story light. He told of the time that they almost had the gauntlet off of Thanos, how close they’d gotten to save half of the universe. His tone of voice got more grim as he talked about himself being stabbed, the transfer of the time stone, and finally, the snap. How the others on the planet vanished suddenly, and how Peter was... different. “When you started to.. Vanish.. You sensed it, like you knew what was going to happen to you,” Tony paused a bit, attempting to regain composure without much success. “You fell into me,” Peter’s eyes widened in shock and sudden understanding, as Stark choked back an audible sob, “And the last thing you ever said to me was I’m sorry.” Peter was crying softly now, feeling terrible for his sharp reaction and causing Mister Stark to relive that. 

“I… I didn’t know.” Peter whispered as Stark pulled him into a hug. He reciprocated, honestly enjoying the feeling of Tony’s hand on the back of his head. To Peter, it felt paternal, loving in a way that Peter hadn’t felt since Richard and Ben died. 

“I know,” Tony said softly, “but I can’t imagine adding you to the list of wonderful things I’ve ruined.” Peter smiled a bit, pulling away from Stark, silently assuring him that that was one list he would never be joining.

**Author's Note:**

> Think I'm gonna leave it at that. What did you think? I love comments and imput!


End file.
